Improvisation challenge
by SparklieeFairy
Summary: Sikowitz has proposed yet another Improvisation challenge, pose as married couples for two months, and to a black headed demond's dismay her boyfriend Beck Oliver has been paired with her enemy Tori Vega...
1. Chapter 1

"Right settle down. I have some important news!" Sikowitz shouts, immeaditley hushing the class, and soon everyone is in there seats and waiting.

"Go on then." Beck said flicking his fringe out of his eyes. Tori stared for a minute but quickly returned her daze to Sikowitz, before Jade noticed and did something insanely horrifing. Sikowitz started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going!?" Tori asked trying to take her mind of Beck and because she wanted to know what Sikowitz's exciting news was.

"Beck said go then, Sooo im going."

"Urghh I meant go on about the news!" Beck said asparated.

"Right!" Sikowitz says running and jumping onto the stage, "well I have a new improvisation task and I have checked it out with the headmaster and he said its fine! So your task is for the next two months you will be 'married' to a partner in this class," everybody starts shuffling around and wispering.

"Hey! I havent finished! I will be choosing your partners!" groans went around, "and there will be many more marriadge problems and marriadge highs!" Sikowitz says class breaks into noise, everybody talking at one.

"So you dont want to hear your partners then?" Sikowitz shouts sarcastically.

Evreyone is soon hushed and waititng to hear who there partners are going to be for the next two months.

"Right,

Jade West and Robbie Sharpio,

Cat Valentine and Andre Harris,

Chase Harris and Daisy Butterworth,

Summer Richards and Jacob Hunt,

Bailey Riley and Sawyer Jones,

,Victoria Jones and Daniel Fea,

Maddie Foster and Tim Black,

Rebecca Hye and Cole Forest,

Beck Oliver and Tori Vega."

Everyone was soon on there feet and consulting there partners, Jade walked straight over to Tori glaring at her.

"If you try ANYTHING, Oh how'll you will be sorry." Jade said, smiling a sickly sweet smile, before turning on her heels letting her black hair whip Tori around the face.

"Jade! Be nice!" Beck said sighing. "Sorry." Beck shrugged.

"S'K." Tori said smiling and twirling a already curly lock around her little finger.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the fablous reviews! Keep reviewing if I get six or more reviews than I update the next day :D

boorifreak - *Hands cupcake* Thank youu!  
AMrocks - *Hands cupcake* Well here you go :) Zook7430 *hands Cupcake* Here is the update : ) Enjoy!  
BeriForeverFan *Hands Cupcake* Aww thank you!  
FurryFriends143 *Hands Cupcake* Well I hope you like it! Thanks : ) ANTfarm1o1 *Hands Cupcake* Well I will be updating now :)

Everyone filed into Sikowitz's drama class, eager to find out the rules for there new improvisation challange. The whole class agreed to do it, some more reluctant than others. Espically Robbie and Jade for obvious reasons!

"Right Class, as you know when you leave this class you shall be engaged! Part of the challange other than trying to live together is propising and the actual marriadge itself! Which we shall be having the marriadge ceromoneys in next lesson, and practises during thearte studies. As we have a one and half hour lesson so we will only be having two weddings! I have decided that we will be having Jade West's and Robbie Sharpio's and Tori Vegas and Beck Oliver weddings!" Sikowitz explained. Jade looked horrifed, Robbie nervously adjusting his collar. Beck and Tori seemed chillded and relaxed, deep down inside very excited!

"I also need to explain the rules!" Sikowitz further explained.

A few groans went out, after the word 'rules.'

"Rule number one: Other relationships should be put in on hold, obviously we cant force you, but it will be easier to stay in role.

Rule number two: As you have all agreed you must all complete the challanges.

Rule number three: You cannot cheat on your partner by having sexual content with any others, if you do so you will recieve a F in your test.

Rule number four: To try your hardest to make your marriadges work and survive for the two months.

Rule number five: To follow all rules, otherwise you will recieve an F in your test,if you have a problem come speak to me at the end."

"See you Tommorow for the weddings! I will provide everything so dont worry! Boys please stay behind! Enjoy the rest of thus day!" Sikowitz shouted rather loudly, even though it was quiet.

As the girls collected there stuff and left the boys, edged there chairs closer to the stage and packed up there stuff.

"Right, you all need to propose to your girlfriends, obviously they will be saying yes, but nerve racking even so! You may select a ring from the front! Try and be creative, dont just propose in a restraunt! Think out-  
side the box. Think if this was real, how would you do it? Take them out somewhere!? This is a night for you girlfriends to never forget! Make them tearful, make them happy, make them feel like there the only girl in the world! If you can record it and put it on the slap for us to watch, you dont have to but you may. Good Luck to you all and I look forward to seeing you tommorow!"

As the boys left the classroom, they all could not stop thinking of creating the most romantic proposal ever. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks everyone! Sorry its so late, I had netball training! AND I GOT INTO THE A TEAM! YAY MEEEEEEE ;D So I wont upload chapters every wednesday! I will try though! I also have loaadds of homework, so sadly there wont be a chapter tommorow, but this ones long anyway! ENJOY AND REVIEW :)

livinthelife321 - Thank you! And Yepp all the proposes are in this chapter :) *Hands Cookiee*

BERIFOREVERFAN - I hope it is, ive spent all day wondering on how to makeit extra romantic! *Hands Cookiee*

Guest - Well here's the update :) *Hands Cookiee*

PLL and Victorious RULE - Hopfully Beck's will be the most romantic! Thanks! *Hands Cookiee*

Zook7430 - BORRRRIII! Thank you! *Hands Cookiee*

FurryFriends143 - Thank you! Ive only done two chapters! *Hands Cookiee*

Guest - Thanks *Hands Cookiee*

BoriFreak - Here is the update :) *Hands Cookiee*

"Hey Tori! Beck Says walking towards me. I tried not to blush but I knew I did, thankfully Jade wasent around though.

"Hey!" I manage to spitout through stutter.

"Wanna go for a picnictonight? Jade cant go so I thought you might like to go instead?" Beck asks his soft brown puppy dog eyes staring straight at me. He runs his hand through his shiny brown hair.

"I would love to!" I say excitedly, because there is honestly nothing else I would like to do!

"Cool, I'll pick you up about 7?" Beck asks grinning.

"Im sure I could fit it into my busy schedule!" I say tyring to appear cool. I cringe because it was such a stupid thing to say.

Luckily Beck dosent say anythign apart from look at me a bit oddly. He turns around and I follow him to sit down at our lunch table.

"Here Cat I got you some of those fancy chocolates and they werent cheap!" Andre says holding out a box of chocolates.

"Oh Andre, Thank you but I'm on a diet!" Car says kissing Andre on the cheek.

"Oh no! For the love of christ just one! Just this strawberry 'n' cream chocolate!" Andre says fluttering his eyelashes like a puppy dog.

"I would Andre but I dont like them AND im on a diet!" Cat says almost in tears.

Andre flutters his eyelashes once more and Cat gives up and opens her mouth wide, Andre pops in the white decorative chocolate, Cat starts chewing her eyes shiny and wide.

"Mmmm.. Delicous!" Cat says nodding. She bites down and we all here a metal clank.

"Andre, what the hell!" Cat says spitting out a shinning object covered in chocolate.

Andre gets down on one knee and Cat turnes swiftly around to see what Andre's about to do. I laugh to myself as I realise what he's going to do.

"Andre WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW!" Cat says clearly frustrated.

"Cat will you pretend to marry me!" Andre says getting down on one knee.

"Aww! That is so cute!" I say.

"Its gross!" Jade says shivering.

"Well I cant say no, but there Is no reason why I would want to anyway!" Cat says going into her imaginary world of her own.

"Cat!? Yes or No!?" Andre says getting nervous even though she can really only say yes or no.

"Yes!" She squeals. Andre puts the ring on her finger and picks her uo spinning her round and around.

I spend the rest of the day wondering if Beck is going to propose to me tonight at the picnic.

rush home as soon as the bell goes, and dump my bag on the floor, grab a bag of lays potatoe chips, and go upstairs to my bedroom.

I grab my towel and go into the bathroom. I undress quickly and climb into the shower. The cold water lapping onto my body. I wash my hair and climb out.

As I go into my bedroom I start panicking and mentally debating what to wear. I could wear my new red halter neck, my tight black dress, Jeans, a ripped top.

I strart going through my wardrobe throwing my clothes onto the floor. Almost creating a clothe avalanche. I want to look perfect tonight.

I eventually decide on a tight black dress, with red heels, and a fake pearl necklace. I towel dry my hair and curl it into place, and do my make up.

"TORRRRIIIII!" Trina screams at me.

I grab my red clutch and trail downstairs.

Beck is standing in the doorway, a white shirt that is only half done up revealing his chest, I feel myself once again blushing. He has black baggy trousers and his hair is falling down effortlessly making him look even more sexier than before.

"Hey Tori! You look beautiful!" he says.

"Thanks! You look very handsome!" I say trying to stay cool, even though my insides are glowing and my stomach is bubbling with excitment.

"Shall we go then?" Beck says.

"Sure!" I say following him outside. He opens the passanger door to his black convertable, and I climb in.

We drive for about 45 minutes, most of the time were not talking because Beck is concentrating.

We eventually arive. He gets the picnic basket and we find a spot on the hill. The sun looks close to sunset. We lie the rug down and set up our stuff.

"I got you a veggie burger" Beck says smiling and handing it to me.

"Aww thanks! You remebered!" I say grinning.

"You thought I would forget!" Beck said pretending to sound offended.

I playfully slap his arm. I fall onto his shoulder and he pulls me into him, his arm lying lopsided on my shoulder. He smells like roses and after-  
shave. His 'Beck' smell. I try to think if Jade notices the little things about him. I cant help but feel so jealous of her. At leats i get to pretend I'll be his girlfriend, well wife for two months!

"What you grinning about?" Beck asks amused.

"Nothing!" I say quickly. "Look the suns about to go down!" I say desperatley trying to change the subject.

"Oh YEAH!" Beck says. We watch the sun drop slowly, lieing in each others arms.

We eat our food soon after. And its silent for a while. I look up at the stars, trying to count them all. I get to 34 before I get confused.

"Beck its 9, we better go." I say half annoyed because he hasent done the proposal yet.

"One minute!" Beck says not even looking at me and puting one finger up right by my face signalling one minute.

He gets out his phone and whispers to some other guy.

"Urghhh Beck! Im going!" I say annoyed, I grab my bag and start to walk towards the car.

"Tori, You have a message." he says.

I fumble around in my purse and grab my phone annoyed.

Look up. Beck x

He says texting me. I suddenly feel so frustrated that the night is about to end like this. I look up quickly and look down my mind not registrating what I have just seen.

I take a double take. A helicopter soars through the sky with a sign trailing behind it. It clearly reads 'Tori Vega? Will you Marry me? Love Beck xx' I scream.

He walks over and bends down on one knee.

"Tori Vega will you marry me?" He says producing a box with a ring glinting in the moonlight.

A/N CLIFFFFFFHAANGGERR! ANYWAY SORRY IT WAS SO LATE! HAD NETBALL TRAINING, I ALSO WONT BE ABLE TO UPLOAD A CHAPTER TOMMOROW :( SORRY, CARRY ON REVIEWING, AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews, please can I have 20 ;) *Flutters eyelashes* anyway right so guess what! So I have a recording box, and Its set to record every episode of Victorious and Icarly :D But I forgot about it for 2 weeks and the box got full of episodes and then it started charging my dad, I finally remebered about it today and right now im trying to watch about 100 episodes! It charged my dad loads! :O

Bori Freak - Thank you! I hate cliffhangers too but as An author I love doing them I fell so mean and wicked ! *Hides face and hands flapjack*

Livinthelife321 - Of course he went overboard he's beck :D *Hands Flapjack*

Guest - Thanks! *Hands Flapjack*

Other Guest - Thanks *Hands Flapjack*

Boriforever352 - Thanks :D *Hands Flapjack*

Yourheart - AWW thanks! I love writing it! *Hands Cupcake*

Zook7430 - Here it is :) *Hands Cupcake*

- Haha! Thanks! *Hands Cupcake*

xXxDonna-LeexXx - Heeheh! Yeahh it was sweet, and thanks :) *Hands Cupcake*

Kyoshiami - BORI! Thank you :) *Hands Cupcake*

FurryFriends143 - Thanks :) *Hands Cupcake*

AMSrocks - Aww Thanks! *Hands Cupcake*

"So how did it go!" My mum said squealing as soon as I walked through the door.

"Brillant!" I say flinging my back onto the sofa, before I flop down too.

"So how did he propse!" Mum said excitedly clapping her hands.

"Well he was on the phone, and I got annoyed and was about to leave, then he texted me saying that I needed to look up, and there was this helicopter and it had a sign saying will you marry me!" I said in a rush.

"Must of been good, because your grinning from ear to ear!" Mum said laughing. She knows that since joing Hollywood Arts I've had a major crush on Beck.

"Yeah!" I say laughing. Im going to bed now my last night as a 'single women'" I say laughing. I stumble upstairs and change quickly and callapsing onto my bed falling asleep almost immeaditley.

As I wake up my stomach feels like its bubbling over with excitement, but im shaking with fright even so.

I quickly curly my hair into place, get dressed, do my make-up and go downstairs for breakfast. I only manage a bite of toast before I cant eat any more.

"Ready?" Andre says walking into my house.

"Yeah lets go!" I say, Andre and me walk to and from school together every day.

"Nervous then? Your shaking like a jelly!" Andre says prodding my ribs laughing.

"Of course I am! Im getting bloody MARRIED today!" I say suddenly annoyed.

Andre looks hurt, and suddenly I regretted it.

"Sorry!" I say hugging him. He hugs me back and shrugs it off thankfully.

The whole day I have felt so nervous, through Lunch I couldnt eat a thing, then ended up almost fainting in maths. What made it worst was that thearte studies was the last two periods of the day, so I ended up sitting through five periods of constent worrying.

When it was finally thearte I felt even more nervous.

"Jade you have to Marry Robbie!" Sikowitz said trying to calm down Jade.

"I AM NOT MARRYING THAT IDOIT AND NUMBER TWO IM NOT WEARING A DRESS, AND NUMBER THREE HE DIDNT EVEN PROPOSE PROBERLY HE PROPOSED ON A FARM AND ALL HE SAID WAS URRGGGHHH THEN FAINTED INTO COW POO." Jade shouted, I couldnt help myself laughing, Jade immeaditley giving me the evils.

"Its not funny!" Jade said growling.

"Look Jade if you dont do it, you will get an F and anyway your already on report."

"Arghh!" Jade says looking down and still growling.

"So you gonna do it?" I ask.

A/N I know it was short, sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay 7 reviews? Really! ;( Thats why I didnt update because I felt so down ;( The more you guys review the quicker I update :D Anyway this chapter is hopfully good :) Also I cant update evrery day so I should be updating every Monday, and Friday :)

Tori's POV

Jade had to give in. But she did stay stubborn. And she was going to give in eventually, her dad kepy threatning if she failed any more classes she would be going to an all girls boarding school. I cant quite imagine Jade in a uniform and having.. manners?

"Tori, here's a premarriadge present!" he says cheerfully. He walks over towards me and he leans in and I follow we kiss for seconds, amazing amazing seconds. Best seconds of my life.

He hands me a small box, and I laugh and exchange mine because I got him a present too.

"See ya at the alter!" He says looking at me one last time, before he strides off.

"Ill be the one in white!" I shout, I watch as hs shoulders shake, proof that he was laughing.

I turn around and head for the changing rooms, I quickly change ino my dress. Its strapless, and only down to my ankles, theres a white ribbon around the waist.

"Tori! Tori!" Cat says practically jumping into the changing room.

"Haha! Pretty!" She says twisting round and round on the spot, her eyes twinkling and doing her special cat laugh.

"What did you want?" I ask, wondering if today if all days what Cat says is going to make sense.

"Haha! Cant remember!" Cat says running out, I roll my eyes. I go outside at walk towards Jade's dressing room. I hear here crying, and then see Beck inside too. I see Beck make his way towards the door, I stand back and hide, luckily he goes the other way and dosent see me.

I go inside, preteneding I didnt see anything.

"Jade are my curling irons in here?" I ask, looking around,I set my eyes on Jades tear stained face.

"Whats wrong?" I ask going towards her.

"None of your buisness Vega!" She snarls harshly, I step back quickly, shutting my eyes and wincing hoping she dosent hit me. ]

"I was just trying to -" I say but im quickly interupted.

"I dont want your help! You'll make it worse and YOU VEGA caused it." She says practically spitting at me.

"WHAT THE HELL JADE! You have hated me from the start and always blame everything on me, but I havent done anything!" I scream frustrated and fed up.

"SHUT UP AND GET UP." She screams, I run out, trying to work out what Ive done.

A/N I OFFICALLY PROMISE THE MARRIADGES WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER! THIS NEEDED TO GO IN TO UNFOLD THE WEDDING DRAMA! :) HOPE YOU LIKED! REVIEW :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Better late than never eh! Thanks for the fantastic reviews! I was so happy :D had a rubbish day today so I was totally not bothered to write this sorry! Hope you enjoy anyway! :) **

**FurryFriends143 - Thank you! **

**Iamastar - Thank you! **

**CatRobbie- Naah! Worst couple! I can never marine them together! **

**Boriforever342 - ... Thanks for reading :D **

**HayleyRocksYourSocksOff - Aww thanks! That made my day from rubbish to good! And trust me when I'm a grumpy teenager no one makes me smile! **

**ItailiaPen112 - Thank you! Enjoy! **

**Guest - Please sign in! Here you go! Sorry it's late :( **

**ZeeZiy - Thanks! **

**Guest - Please sign in! Here you go! Sorry it's late! :(**

**PERCYJACKSONHARRYPOTTERHEROS - They drive me crazy too when I'm reading! But it builds tension and I love doing them as writers! I feel so evil! Hahaa! **

**Cheyanne - Here you go! Enjoy! **

**(Tori's POV) **

(I walk off into the dresser again, Jade playing on my mind even more. I grab my leap it'd print make up bag, I grab my supplies, and do my make up.

What did Jade even mean? How can I do something that I don't even know about?

I walk out of my dresser, as I walk past Jade's room I hear muffled sobs, I try and ignore them and walk to Beck's room but Jades crying keeps replaying in my mind. Suddenly Sikowitz jumps out from a nearby skin and I practically jump out of my skin!

My right foot falls out of its heel sideways, twisting one way, I scream in pain as I fall backwards, I only fall millimetres because Beck catches me and helps me back onto my feet.

"Ow!" I moan, biting down on my lip, causing it to bleed.

"You okay!" Beck says worriedly.

"She's obviously not!" Jade snaps.

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU LIKE TORI OR CARE AOUT HER!" Beck shouts.

"Shut up and get a grip and I don't like any of you nubs" Jade says rolling her eyes and going back into the dresser.

"JADE!" Beck screamed, kicking open the door. "EVER SINCE I DATED YOU I'VE HAD NOTHING BUT SHI* SINCE I'VE BEEN FAKE DATING TORI IT'S BEEN MUCH BETTER AND UVE ONLY BEEN DATING HER FOR 6 DAYS! UP TO THREE MINUTES AGO I WAS UPSET WE BROKE UP BUT YOU KNOW WHAT?" Beck said barely stopping for breath.

"What?" Jade said going quiet and staring at her paint stained converse.

"I'm not any more..." Beck said, I watch as Jades face fell, and she looked broken. She quietly turned around and shut her door.

"2 more minutes to the weddings please go to your places in the theatre! " Sikowitz screamed half breaking the tension. I watch as Beck stands silent for a few minutes, his hand reaches for the door, but he turns away and goes towards the theatre. I follow him slowly.

The rest of the class start to fill in, and soon the pews are full and Andre grins at me an huge me before going to the piano getting ready for my qued music.

My stomach fluttered with butterflies and excitement. Even more when I saw jade make her way towards me. She looked beautiful. She had a black dress that was long at the back and very short at the front, it was ripped at ten bottom and accessorised with black biker boot heels, and a silver chain necklace. Her hair was curled and her normal green and purple extensions were taken out, so her normal black hair was down and didn't look very gothic. She had purple eyeshadow making her eyes stand out.

I didn't have time to let my nerves fully kick in because the music started to the tune 'here comes the bride' my flowers were clasped together with sweat between my hands.

I look up ready to start walking down the aisle with jade by my side, which I didn't choose to obviously. My eyes meet with Beck's his eyes are shining and he's doing his usual smile, I grin back, and start walking towards him.

**(Beck's POV) **

I look at Tori standing at the end of the aisle, she looks stunning. Her hair is curled and most of it is pinned back loose, two curls are hanging loosely. A veil is clipped back and is covering her face, but I can still see she looks beautiful, her eyes shining and sparkling in the dimmed light.

Her dress is a white strapless and is short and the chiffon net sticks out, it ends just before her knees.

She is grinning at me, and I grin back. Her eyes sparkle even more and if though I can see she is clearly nervous she is looking excited too.

The music starts and she is starts to walk Jade next to her. They walk in time to the music, and soon Tori is standing next to me. Whilst Jade and a Robbie are behind us. My hand reaches for Tori and she find me.

Sikowitz is strangely the vicar, I laugh as he struggles to pronounce half of the words. He skips ahead.

"Is there any reason why these four should not be married today." Sikowitz asks, I tap my fingers on my legs waiting for Jades outburst.

"One because Robbie is a nub AND a nerd AND a idiot, AND the list goes on. Two because -" I interrupt her clearly fed up.

"Be quiet Jade. Do you have to ruin everything!?" I say, leaning diagonally to face Jade.

"Only Joking!" Jade says half heartily laughing.

"Hahaha!" I say sarcastically laughing.

"Anyway!" Sikowitz says trying to break the tension. "You may now kiss the bride!" Sikowitz says quickly.

I Lean in slowly and Tori follows, I throw her veil backwards, floating down and Latin lopsided on her hair, our faces almost touching, her breathe warm on my cheek. We kiss passionately for minutes and I'm generally surprised that sparks didn't fly!

I laugh because I watch as Jade kisses Robbie for a quarter of a second and then coughs and spits all on the ground.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" Sikowitz says and everyone cheers.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys :) Please more reviews next time :) sorry it's short, parents went on holiday, and me and my sister made the house a mess and really had to clean up ;/ Sorry!

Beck's POV

Everybody clapped, and me and Tori made our way down the isle, everybody threw confetti at us, I laughed as Tori's hair was a mixture of brown curls and confetti, I brush one from her nose. She smiles back at me.

My hands found Tori's, a place where I had always wanted to be. We went into the parking lot cafeteria, everybody had done an amazing job a decorating it. Balloons were everywhere, the seats were coved in ribbons. The floor was practically a blanket of sequins! There was a banner hanging from the roof, it read 'Congrats Tori and Beck and Robbie and Jade.'

I took my seat, in between Tori an Jade. The tension building up even more between me and Jade.

I knew things were getting bad, I mean we argued all the time over stupid little things, and I was fed up Fi the way Jade treated everyone epically Tori, I Mean other than the fact Tori kissed me but that was in drama anyway, she had no reason to really hate Tori! Anyway being with Tori for I don't know three days? Like three! I realised that I could have a much nicer relationship with someone else, Jade was so gothic, moody, grumpy all the time, I didn't wanna live with that for the rest of my life.

I edged my chair towards Tori, trying to not meet eyes with Jade, unfortunately I did, she glared at me, doing her 'Jade' glare,I watched as she stabbed her fork in the ballon making it pop and go flying across the road.

"Jade, grow up." I hissed.

"I didn't do anything." she spat.

"What ever I don't have time for you and your idiotic behaviour." I say turning away.

She stands up suddenly, she walks out towards her car.

"I can't do this. I can't pretend I don't care Beck, you meant everything to me, and I get it I was a bitch and I was a pain but I can't live without you, I can't pretend it really doesn't hurt to see you and Tori together. Please just take me back." Jade says turning to face me. She looks hurt and upset, she looks like she's telling the truth.

"I'm sorry Jade I can't." I say it takes a second for Jade to burst into tears. Something I've never seen her do before. We all look at each other exchanging glances.

She climbs into her car, she drives away her veil flapping in the wind...

A/N sorry it's short, hoped you liked please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **6 Reviews :( Really I knew it wasn't my best, or longest, but still ;( Please at least 15! Im only updating because i rushed it yesterday! However I wont update till Saturday though up instead of Saturday! please review! Enjoy!

Jade didn't come into school the next day, or the next, I was beginning to get worried to be honest. Beck gave in after I begged for him to tell me what happened in the dressing room. I couldn't believe it when he told me, Beck broke up with Jade, I should do guessed that when Jade was saying to get back together.

The bell goes for the next period which is drama with Sikowitz, I sling my bag over my shoulder.

"Race you to class!" Andre says grinning and proposing a bet to Beck.

"You have to carry Cat and Il carry Tori, and I bet ten bucks I'll win!" Beck says.

"Deal!" Andre says motioning Cat towards him.

"GO!" Beck scams suddenly grabbing me and putting me on his back. He suddenly starts running dodging past people. I scream, and start laughing uncontrollable, I see Cat scamming and giggling.

We're both neck and neck, we burst into the classroom, going flying as Andre and Beck have tried to both get in, we roll across in a heap, laughing. Beck helps me up, we take our seats next to each other, and thats when I see her. See Jade glaring at us with tears in her eyes, she looks like she's been crying and is about to cry again.

I shift about on my seat uncomfortable, tension already beginning.

"You guys shout talk." I say looking between Jade and Beck. Jade looks hopeful.

"I have nothing to say. I'm sorry. There is nothing to talk about." Beck says crossing his arms.

Jades face falls, she looks at her feet, I can see she is trying not to cry. Cat and Andre stand up exchanging worried glances, they sit behind me.

Luckily Sikowitz bursts in, oblivious to what has just happen. And to be honest I'm thankful.

"Right class, I have something exciting to explain! Under this sheet," he says pointing to a big object on the stage underneath a white sheet, he pulls it of revealing a brightly coloured wheel. "This is a spinnater **(A/N pronounced spin-a-tor made it up :) )** we are going to use it and each couple will spin it will land on something different each time! All of them are something that will probably happen, some good, and some bad, every other week you are going to spin it and something is going to happen, that you are going t have to do.

"Andre, Cat you first!" Sikowitz says, Cat and Andre reluctantly stand up.

"Go on Lil Red you spin!" Andre says pointing to the wheel.

Cat giggles and spins it, it spins for a few seconds, and slows down it lands on.. 'The male partner goes mental, and the wife has to look after you for two weeks.' Yep Definitely something that Sikowitz would think of.

"Oh wow what a couple." Rex says, I laugh out loud so does most do the class, even Jade let's out a small smile and Cat stands confused, while Andre glares at Robbie.

"Right, Jade and Robbie!" Sikowitz says, Cat and Andre sit down, while Jade and Robbie go up.

Robbie spins with Rex's help, it slows down, and lands on 'Money problems, female takes up a job of a garbage women, male takes job of clown.' Jade looks embarrassed, and quickly sits down, so does Robbie.

"Tori and Beck." I stand up p, take a deep breaths and spin, it seems like its been spinning for ages, it slows down and lands on...

'Your pregnant.' I don't have time to react, the class is shocked, my mouth falls to a O. Beck just stares at me, shocked.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I'm writing this on the way to wales -_-It's a five hour drive! To see my grandparents :D PLEASE REVIEW! WHEN YOU REVIEW THE MORE I UPDATE AND THE QUICKER!

I hung around after class, gripping Beck's hand. This was not the type of conversation I wanted to have with my drama teacher.

How exactly do I ask him "How do I get pregnant?" Beck looked quite white too.

Luckily the class left quick and soon it was only me, Beck and Sikowitz left.

"Yes?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Ermm… ERR.. How do I get pregnant?" I stuttered quickly.

"What?" he asked confused.

"How does Tori get pregnant?" Beck asked simply, running his spare hand through his thick shiny black hair.

"Ahh!" He says grinning and winking at me. I cringe into Beck's shoulder.

I hear beck chuckle. I cringe more, and feel myself going red. This conversation is not going well I think to myself.

Becks POV

Tori's face is practically buried in my top, she's embarrassed because of what were talking about. Pregancy. I chuckle to myself, and Tori finally pulls out, looking redder than before.

"Its your choice, you can use a simulator baby, which we can order or you can adopt a baby for a month." Sikowitz says. I look at him confused.

"Adopt for a month, Sikowitz I don't think you can do that." I say half laughing and half being serious.

"Actually you can my sister just had twins, but she died whilst giving birth, and I'm looking after them and too be honest it would be nice to give them to you guys for a month, I trust you, besides I'll have to check up on you." He says pausing to sit down on the stage.

"Okay, we will do that." I say deciding for both me and Tori.

"What! I never agreed." Tori says looking up at me.

"You have now." I say smiling.

"Okay well Tori, just stuff a pillow up your blouse, top, whatever, for like two days so your pregnant then on, Friday ill hand the twins over to you." Sikowitz explained.

"What are there names?" Beck asked, Sikowitz looked confused, "The twins?" Beck confirmed.

"Oh right! Rebecca and Cole." Sikowitz said.

"See you tomorrow, and Tori you will get a high grade for this." Sikowitz said, going our of the classroom.

"IF you get it right, that is." Sikowitz said, Tori and Beck followed him outside hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**101 REVIEWS :O OMG! THANK YOU! MAKE IT 120 REVIEWS:) SO HAPPY: D Enjoy! Might update tomorrow if I can :) **

**Beck's POV**

"Tori?" I asked knocking on the door.

"Hey Beck!" She said smiling, her hands resting on her suddenly big belly.

"Ready?" I say, because everyday we drive to school together now.

"Yupp." She says grabbing her bag and walking to my red convertible.

I open the passenger door for her, and she slides in, I take my seat, secure my seatbelt and start the engine.

"I was thinking wanna go Wal-Mart after school?" Tori asks texting.

I must have looked confused because she quickly explains "You know stuff for the babies?" She asks.

"Ohh! Right okay, I have some savings and stuff." I say pulling into the parking lot.

"Same." Says Tori climbing out of the car.

"By the way, what did you put under your top to make it look like your pregnant?" I ask.

"Water balloon." Tori says laughing.

"What if it pops?" I ask confused. "Why not use a pillow?"

"Coz when it pops it will look like my waters broken and everyone will freak out!" Tori says grinning. I laugh.

"Anyway what lesson have you got?" Tori aks.

"I got double science." I say groaning, "Anyway we better go, See you later baby!' I say kissing her cheek before we go our separate ways.

As I walk to class, I cant stop thinking of how hot Tori looked, I knew I kinda had feelings for her since we kissed on her second day at HA but that was just to annoy Jade and get her back…

The rest of the day goes quickly, and soon were driving to walmart. I park the car and we go inside, it's almost deserted since its Thursday at 4 O, clock.

We walk down the baby isle hand in hand, "So what do we get?" Tori asks, looking at me.

"Baby formula, diapers, pacifers, clothes, crib, stroller, toys, things like that I guess." I say squeezing Tori's hand.

"Lets get the clothes first." Tori says jumping up and down excitedly. I laugh and nods and we go to the baby clothes section.

"Lets get matching outfits for the twins!" Tori says looking at me with a huge grin.

"K." I say moaning, because I don't really want to spend my entire savings on baby clothes.

"What about this?" Tori asks, her eyes lighting up like a christmas tree and holding up a pink baby grow saying "Mummy's love bug!"

About a million clothes later, we decide on 10 outfits for each of the twins, going with 2 baby grows/pyjamas, 3 outfits, a few shirts, trousers, dresses, and skirts. Tori even found matching outfits for me and Cole.

We later have collected two cribs, 2 boxes of diapers, a basket full of baby formula, 4 pacifers, baby bottles, a couple of toys, car seats and some blankets.

The lady at the check out gives us a long chat about unprotected sex, and I can see Tori desperately trying not to laugh, but I'm squirming around uncomfortably.

"That comes to four hundred and thirty six dollars please." The lady says smiling a sickly smiley, and laughing cockily to herself.

We hand the money over, and take the huge bags, and carry them out. Suddenly there's a loud POP, and the next thing I know the floor is really really wet, and Tori has no longer a large belly, and the lady behind the till is screaming, while me and Tori are uncontrollably laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

OMG, WOW guys! WOW! Thank you! Enjoy this chapter! Anyway sorry about the very late update, been having maths problems, yes Haha that's so funny, I'm rubbish at maths. Anyway and friendship issues my friend has replaced me. Wow you must think I'm a boring, moaner, that has no friends and is an idiot. I'm just moaning :) ( Also had my cervical cancer jab and it aches, it kills, I could drop down dead. Only joking ;) Rewrote this chapter so many times, hope you like :)

"Did you see her face!" Beck said laughing.

"Yeah! She freaked out!" Tori said grinning.

"No the best part was when, you told her it was fake. Then she kicked us out, and everyone was just looking at us like we were weirdos!" Beck said now laughing non stop.

"Yeah." Tori said sighing. It was two days ago that they had the whole ballon incident. They were now on there way to Sikowitzs drama room, as they were collecting the twins Cole and Rebecca.

"Ahaha! The loved up couple has arrived!" Sikowitz exclaimed.

"Ahaaaa yeah..." Tori said trailing off.

"Okayy... Anyway this is Rebecca," Sikowitz said handing Rebecca to Tori, "and this is Cole." Sikowitz said handing Cole over to Beck.

"Aww! There so cute!" Tori cooed bouncing Rebecca up and down.

"I better get going. Here's there stuff." Sikowitz said handing over a shoulder bag, and leaving the four to themselves.

"Lets go then." Beck said leading the way to the car park.

"How do you work this thing?" Tori said frustrated that on her fifth attempt she still had not been able to work the car seat.

Eventually after about sixteen attempts they got the kids strapped in and drove to Tori's house.

"We have the house to ourselves, mum and dad are away on a business trip and Trina is at at her friends sleepover thing." Tori said getting Rebecca and Cole out of the car still in there rocking seats (A/N no idea what rose things are called but it's those things were there rocking seats and car seats too.)

Tori and Beck sat the car seats down, and pulled aback to the sofa. She sat on his lap relaxing and turning on the TV.

"Oh my god Ke$ha's finally on celebrities underwater!" Tori said happily.

"Your dream come true then." Beck said laughing kissing Tori's cheek which made her blush furiously.

"Yupp." Tori said snuggling into Beck's shoulder.

The sudden sound of baby cries filled The room. Tori practically jumped out of her skin, and fell on the floor with a thump. Cole hearing the sound of Rebecca's cries joined in too.

"You take Cole I got Becca." Beck said taking charge. Tori quickly got Cole quietened down, and he fell asleep. Rebecca continued to cry, when Tori took over Rebecca was also quickly asleep.

Beck frustrated ignored them and sat back down. They barely and time to get comfortable because they started of again.

Two hours later, Beck and Tori still hadn't sit back down, they had desperately been trying to quieten the kids down.

Finally they got the kids to fall asleep, Tori was laying with her head on Beck's lap, Cole and Rebecca were asleep on Tori's stomach.

A/N sorry it was short, but that seemed a cute way to end it :) Please 140 Reviews of I get more I will update 3 times more this week (including today) if less The next update won't be until next week :p If I'm feeling mean! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Buonjourno! We guys thanks for the reviews :0 Sorry I haven't updated since Monday I've been busy with netball training, running training, guiding, loads Of stuff! I will update on Sunday properly :) Who watched Tori goes platinum :0 It was so sad when Tori won (not that bit, read on) and she jumped into Beck's arms and you saw Jade all sad :( Anyway I'm watching it while writing this :) Omg that was so fun y when they were like ints the voice of plankton! And then when Cat jumped on her bibble! I'm from England, and there's no such thing as bibble? Sorry I'm gonan stop talking now and ruining it :) LOL! Warning there is some cursing/swearing in this chapter. 170 Reviews please :) Grrr why didn't they kiss!

Tori's POV

For the past to hours all I've done is try to get Rebecca an Cole asleep and change there diapers. I'm so tired now, I swear tomorrow I'm going to have huge bags under my eyes!

Beck came downstairs carrying Rebecca over his shoulder and Cold in one hand. He handed cole to me.

"They just won't get to sleep." Beck said restlessly.

"Okay, I'll put some baby milk in the microwave." I say warming up the baby formula.

"Oh shi*!" Beck says through clenched teeth. "Can you pass me a towel Rebecca's just threw up on me." Beck said half laughing half annoyed.

"Here." I say throwing a moth eaten towel to Beck, he catches it and throws it on his shoulder, whilst Rebecca spits up more.

If this is so far what kids are like I really don't want any...

I put a blanket in front of the telly on the floor, Beck places Cole and Rebecca on the floor and I hand them the bottles of milk. Beck turns the telly on to K.I.D.Z station, and we sit on the sofa, bodies intwined.

"The Shapebaggles!" A voice screams and about six shapes run on. I groan, how can kids find this stuff entertaining?

"What the," Beck says, "Haha! Look the circle jumped on the square." Beck I'd laughing, soon I can't stop laughing, it's so stupid yet so funny.

"Rebecca's asleep. I'll take them both up it's half ten." I say picking put he twins and taking them upstairs. I kiss them goodnight and place them in their crips, turn of the lights and shut the door and creep downstairs.

Beck's still laughing. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Open it's me!" giggles a voice banging on the door. I jog over and open the door, where Cat is standing swaying side to side.

"Hey!" Cat says loudly.

"Hey come in." I say shutting the door, and sitting on the end of the coach.

"What you watching?" Cat asks.

"Erm The Shapebaggles..." I say adjusting my collar.

"I love that show!" she says running over to sit where Rebecca and Cole where. I laugh confused.

"Have you got any Bibbles?" Cat asks looking around.

"Yeah, but I thought you couldn't have them? Your parents bought you a guy to make you stop eating them!" Beck says eyes still glued to the telly.

"No..." Cat says biting her nail.

I toss her a bag of Bibbles and watch as her and Beck can't stop laughing. I shake my head and go upstairs to bed.

A/N sorry it's short, kinda a filler! I might not update tommorow sorry I have an essay due in on Monday and haven't started!... :S


	13. Chapter 13

Okay seriously? The only reason I'm updating is because I promised. The reviews was terrible! I only just finished my essay, so I'm a bit grumpy so ya better review if you want an update tomorrow ;) THANKs to the people that Always review, and those that reviewed favourites or followed last chapter :) Love you guys :)

BTW for those that ask Rebecca and Cole are 2 years old. Also for those that watch X factor, isent it annoying how MK1 were in the final 2 I'm watching it now so don't know who goes through, but I HATE Ryan, like him as a person and stuff, but he can't sing! Rant over :)

TORI'S POV

I drop Rebecca and Cole of at group before making my way to school. I arrive at school just before the bell goes. I run into drama and trip up a chair going flying. I land on Beck's lap, he laughs and kisses my check, I go red, so does Jade but not because she's blushing...

I look down my fringe covering my eyes, I move to the other side sitting between Cat and Andre. Beck gives me a sympathetic smile. I shrug and look at Sikowitz who is busy drinking a.. Coconut?

"Okay Class we're going back to the alphabet game. Tori, Cat, Robbie, Beck and Andre and Erm.. Jade your up." Sikowitz says jumping of the chair.

I go up to the stage remembering the last time we played this.

"Tori you start with the letter.. W."

"What's your problem?" I spit at jade.

" X rays wouldn't even figure that out!" Robbie says, I give him a odd look, what the hell is he talking about."

"You stole my boyfriend!, is it that hard to figure out." Jade snaps looking directly at me.

" Zzzzzzzz, Octupus!." Cat says sitting down miserably.

"Back to A!" Sikowitz says pointing to Andre.

" Arrrgghh here we go again." Andre says rolling his eyes.

"Boyfriend? Shut the hell up jade. I broke up with you because you treat me like dirt all the I've, and I finally had enough, being a fake couple with Tori made me realise I deserve better." Beck says sticking up for me.

"Cant you accept that?" I say.

"Don't talk to me like that." Jade screeches back.

"Ever heard of apologies or begs to take you back?" Andre says.

"Forgodsake Jade grow up!" I shout.

"Girl that's rich!" Jade says laughing to herself, but she looks hurt even so.

"Hurtful too." Robbie says.

"I hate you Sharpiro so don't stand up for me!' Jade shouts at Robbie causing him to jump.

"Just accept It" Andre shouts.

"Kindergarden is where you belong." Tori spat.

"Lalalalala I can't hear you." Jade says with her fingers in her ears.

"Never can, can you?' Beck says.

"Oooooo." Andre says.

"Perfect! She can't hear us."Tori grins.

"Quite relaxing now she isn't rabbiting on in my ear!" Tori says poshly.

"Rabbiting?" Andre questions.

"SHE is listening now." Jade says turning to face Beck, Tori and Andre who are glaring at her.

"Thought you weren't listening!" Andre says.

"Meant to be a U Andre! Out!" Sikowitz says pointing to his chair.

"Aw man!" Andre says flopping down on the chair.

"Tori start with A." Sikowitz says.

"Accept it Jade." Tori says softly.

Jade takes a deep breath. "Beck I still love you." Jade says turning to face Beck.

"Can't. I'm going out with Tori."'

"Dundundun!" Tori says trying to contain her laughter.

"Ever since I met Tori I knew she would be the one. Jade I'm sorry." Beck said walking over to put his arm around Tori. With that Jade walked out of the classroom slamming the door behind her leaving the rest Fi the class in silence.

A/N sorry this update is ate, this took long to write properly the hardest chapter I,ve had to write hopefully you will like it! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Okay as you guessed didn't get my essay in :( I finished it bough today and I'm giving it in tomorrow so this is why it's a late update :) Please review so sad as I didn't get many reviews :(

"Look quick Jades there, go and talk to her please!' Tori said. "For mere." Tori whined fluttering her eyelashes.

"Fine, only for you though.' Beck said kissing Tori, before walking towards Jade.

At the sight of Beck, Jade slammed her locker and turned around to walk to the next period.

"Jade wait." Beck shouted grabbing her elbow.

"What do you want?" Jade said sighing and turning around,

"Can we talk please!" Beck begged even thought he really didn't want to.

"One word, NO." Jade said pulling away and walking up the stairs.

"JADE!" Beck groaned.

"Buzz of to your new girlfriend!' Jade said narrowing her eyes. Suddenly Beck grabs Jade by the arm and pulls her to the janitors closet, quickly locking it behind him.

"Let me out Beck." Jade growls.

"No we need to talk." Beck said firmly.

"Jade I'm sorry that this happened. I'm so sorry I was so harsh yesterday, I wanted to apologise, I love Tori, but your still a really close friend. Can things go back to normal, go back to how it was before we were dating?' Beck said softly.

Jade looked as if she was about to cry, she slowly leaned up and kissed Beck on the lips full on, Beck didn't object, but he didn't quite kiss her back either.

Just at that moment Tori walked past the closest, pausing and seeing the two kiss, her eyes widened, and she appeared hurt and upset.

Beck pulled away as soon as he saw Tori.

"Tori wait, Jade jumped me, imam sorry!" he pleaded.

"Were through." Tori said quietly shaking her head and walked to to drama clutching her books around her waist.

A/N sorry it's short, please review :)


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys:D Sorry for the kate update I'm really ill ;( I got a bunged up nose, my eyes are slits from rubbing them, my nose is actually red I look like rudolf! My head hurts and im grumpy. So cheer me up and REVIEW! Rant over. I always seem to rant in my authors note :? Why? Don't know? Anyway, hope you like this so please review :) Hey it's the half term! Week of so every other day I will try and update :D but I have to have at least 20 reviews per chapter? Deal?

Computer names -

ToriVega - Tori

GotBeck - Beck

ScissorLuv - Jade

Tori sat under her bed surrounded by tissues, her face was streaked with mascara from crying since she got home from school. Her white bed clothes were stained with make up, as we're her clothes.

Tori's phone vibrated, her hand scuttled out from under the bed, she traced her fingers across the table up until she fingered her pear phone. She pulled it under the bedcovers.

To: ToriVega

From:GotBeck

Hey Tor, can we talk?

Tori instantly replied, her fingers practically smashing her pear phone. She couldn't believe Beck still had the guts to talk to her.

To:ToriVega

From:GotBeck

I have nothing to say so no.

Beck sighed and buried his head in his hands. He had only just won over Tori, and now he had lost her again. Jade had literally pounced on him, he didn't have time to react and then Tori walked in. His phone bleeped, it was a text message from Jade

To: GotBeck

From: ScissorLuv

Did she take you back?

Beck looked down at his shoes, wishing he could say yes.

To: ScissorLuv

From: GotBeck

No. Well not yet, I don't know what to do.

Jade replied quickly.

To: GotBeck

From: ScissorLuv

You can always get back with me baby xx

Beck rolled his eyes, he was Definitely not getting back with Jade, things would just go back to how it was, with Jades obnoxious and rude comments, and arguments. Tori would never behave like Jade.

To: ScissorLuv

From: GotBeck

No Jade. We're friend. Nothing more and nothing less. I love Tori.

Beck texted.

To: GotBeck

From: ScissorLuv

Yeah but of you go out with me, Tori will get Jealous an' take you back! Xc

Beck pondered for a minute.

To: ScissorLuv

From: GotBeck

No.

Tori's POV

"Tori!" Mum shouted from downstairs. I hear her come up the stairs. I desperately wipe away my tears, but mum swings the door opens.

"Oh baby what's wrong!?' Mum said running over and throwing her arms round me.

"Beck cheated!" I say bursting into tears. Mum steered me downstairs and we sat in the couch.

"How do you know? That doesn't sound like Beck." Mum said putting her arm around me.

I sniff and lay my head on mums lap.

"You know that Jade and Beck broke up?" I say.

"Yeah?"

"And you know about that improvisation challenge thingy we have to do for our semester grades." I say staring at the ceiling.

Mum nods.

"Well after we were paired up as a couple Jade and Beck broke up and Beck asked me out, and today I was fed up of them arguing all time so I told Beck he needed t talk to her, Beck grabbed Jade and they went into the janitors closest, I walked in too get them both for next period and they were kissing, so I told him we were finished." I say desperately trying not to cry.

"Has he tried to spoke to you since?" Mum asked.

"Yeah."

"You need to hear his side of the story Tori." Mums says getting up and smiling sympathetically.


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG GUYS! IM SO HAPPY OVER 200 REVIEWS! AHH I LOVE YOU GUYS I WANNA HUG YOU ALL :D YOU WOULDN'T WANNA HUG ME THOUGH TO BE HONEST AS I HAVE A TERRIBLE TERIBLE REPEAT 300 TIMES TERRIBLE COLD! ;( **

**BeriForeverFan – Here it is : ) **

**Cheysma2000 – Yeah he does, but he is so dang hot! Yeah he can keep her under control. **

**Guest – Thanks : ) Sign in and favourite! **

**Guest – Next day update ;) **

**IndianaForever2314 – Here it is ;) **

**Guest – You never know this is fanfiction, and here ; ) **

**Hopefaith23 – Yup, and thanks **

**Jackyxoxo – Here : ) **

**Kickincupcakebutts6 – Cool name! Yeah Cat's my favourite, but she is so hard to write Grrr, I will try : ) **

**Boriforever352 – You know what jades like ****rolls eyes**

**Tiffboskie01 – Sorry it needed to be short, that's why I updated again today : ) **

**FurryFriends143 – I know, thanks :D **

**Bade4nevabori4eva – Cool name! Hopfully! **

**Nameless secret keeper – Yupp : ) **

**And whoever gave me that virtual hug, that made my day : ) Wow I've wasted half a page :0 **

"Beck?" Tori whispered.

"Tori!" Beck said like an excited puppy on Christmas day.

"Can you come round, like now?" Tori said.

"Yeah, why?" Beck asked already shutting the door of his RV. (A/N that caravan house thingy he lives in)

"See you later." Tori said ending the call quickly.

It wasen't long before Beck arrived at the house. Tori opened the door, and beck came in holding out his arms for a hug.

Tori gripped the cuff of her jumper, shaking her head.

"I'm not taking you back Beck, I just want to hear your side of the story, and then I might." Tori whispered flopping down onto the coach.

Tori's mum came downstairs along with Trina. Giving Tori a smile.

"Hey Beck!" Trina said grinning, walking to sit down next to him.

"No Trina, I'm taking you to the.. to the.. to flowerfields mall!" Tori's mum said grabbing Trina by the elbow and steering her out of the door.

Tori sighed.

"What happened in the closest?" She said looking up, from behind her bangs.

"Me and Jade were talking and the next thing I know Jade pounced on me. I'm really sorry Tori, I love you, Jade wants me to get back with her but I said no I want to carry on my life with you and the twins. For real, not because of this couple thing. I love you Tori, I want you to know that!" Beck said, his eyes filled with compassion.

"I believe you. I'm sorry I didn't ear your side of the story sooner." Tori said smiling.

She fell onto his lap, and he kissed her head. They curled up together, and turned on the telly. But of course, the twins happened to awake at that moment.

Tori laughed back to her happy self, she jumped up, and pulled Beck up onto his feet, she pulls him upstairs into the twins bedroom.

Where Rebecca is on her feet screaming, and Cole is crying, and hitting the bars of the cot.

Tori rushes over to Cole, and picks him up with ease.

"Hey, hey little guy. Shhh." Tori says bouncing him.

Beck picks up Rebecca, he grabs a pacifier and puts it into her mouth, making her immediately quiet, she hands a pacifier to Tori for Cole too.

Tori places Cole down gently, and he curls up into a ball and falls asleep, as with Rebecca.

They tiptoe out of the room, and Beck shuts the door slowly.

"Now they're asleep, and your parents are out, lets go have some fun." Tori says grinning, pulling Beck into her bedroom, and shutting the door. She falls onto the bed pulling Beck along with her..

UHUH! Consequences Tori and Beck!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys, sorry for the lack of update, I had three anonymous bad reviews that upset me. Whoever you are stop. I've deleted your comments but your too much of a coward to log in. Thanks. I am thinking of stopping anonymous reviews from now on and if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all. Constructive criticism is fine, and appreciated Those that reviewed thanks, please review again and I will update by Saturday :)

Warning: Bad language, did warn you.

4 weeks later

My eyes opened to the bright sun shining into my room, they adjust to the light but not soon enough, I run to the bathroom and throw up the contents of my stomach. Theres no way I'm going to school today. I've had this damn stomach bug for two weeks now. Same routine get up, and throw up.

It's almost like I'm pregnant. That's impossible though because we did use protect - SHI*! We didn't! Things got heated up pretty quickly.

I better check, I grab my money and keys from my dressing table, and throw on a coat, because it's raining heavily. I don't really need a pregnancy test, because deep down I know I'm pregnant. I run out of the house, slamming the door.

"Double SHI*!" I say cursing out loud and run back inside. I've forgotten the twins. I put them in the car seats my hands shaking terribly. I carry the car seats outside only just managing, because there incredibly heavy.

As I race along the empty road, tears shed from the corner of my eyes, making my mascara run and my foundation blotch. I take deep breaths and calm myself. I turn the radio on and hum along to the song trying to cheer myself up.

I go into reverse to park my car. I turn around and edge my way along the curb. I pull out once more. I panic as I hit the acceleration instead. The car bolts forward into a huge van. The last thing I see is the window smashing, fragments of glass flying everywhere. I hear nothing but Rebecca and Cole's cries and pleads before I slip into a deep and dark sleep...

A/N Yeah it's short, but that's why I'm updating again Friday/Saturday :)

Hey guys, sorry for the lack of update, I had three anonymous bad reviews that upset me. Whoever you are stop. I've deleted your comments but your too much of a coward to log in. Thanks. I am thinking of stopping anonymous reviews from now on and if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all. Constructive criticism is fine, and appreciated Those that reviewed thanks, please review again and I will update by Saturday :)

Warning: Bad language, did warn you.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Keep reviewing! I deleted the last chapter because I had a much better idea, so I hope you like this :) sorry for nt updating sooner, but I needed t get back into

Beck had sat in the same position for two weeks, only moving to go to the toilet and see the twins; who were doing okay. Rebecca was doing good and responsive, escaping with only cuts and bruises. Cole however, who was sitting directly behind Tori, suffered a fractured skull and ankle. He had a deep gash on his right forehead making him look like a younger version of Harry Potter. He had cut his bottom lip open causing him to have nine stitches.

"Beck you really should eat something." Andre said handing Beck a banana, he took it half heartily, he put it on the chair, and sat staring at Tori showing no expression.

"Yeah but not my charm bracket, my brother ate it, well I think he did..." Cat said giggling to herself and swinging from side to side. Andre shook his head, narrowing his eyes.

"We better go, see ya soon, call us if anything happens." Andre said had heartily the gang had loss of hope of Tori awaking.

Cat and Andre made there way home, whilst the nurse re entered Tori's room. She took her temperature and heart pulse.

"Honey, you should really go home and get some rest." The nurse said patting Beck's shoulder reassuringly.

Beck signed, he stood up and gently kissed her forehead. Even know she looked at peace, she looked beautiful.

Beck took a double take, thinking he was mistaken that Tori's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes darted around the room, she looked scared and vulnerable, she took deep breaths her eyes settled on Beck. Her eyes widened and she held her breath.

"Tori? Do you know what's going on?" The nurse questioned. Tori silently shock her head, her fingers shock. Beck immediately took hold of them, gripping them tightly. Tori was quick to move her hand away, Beck sat confused before standing up and moving away.

"It's February 17th you were in a car accident on February 3rd." The nurse explains gently.

She presses her pageant signifying other doctors to come, three other nurses arrived rushing around the small and crowded room.

"Do you remember anything Tori?" A different nurse says bending down to be Tori's height.

"Of course I go to to sheerwood high school, my dads a cop, I'm 15." Tori says shrugging her shoulders.

No thats not true shes 17,she goes to hollywood arts! Im her boyfriend Why doesn't she Remember me!" Beck said shaking and backing up against the wall.

"She's been in a car accident Beckett it's normal to have a memory loss, we need to run some tests to determine if it's temporary or not.." she trailed off awkwardly.

Beck whirled around and smashed his fist into the wall, creating a dent. The nurse screamed making other nurses come running.

The male nurse instantly restrained him, Beck screaming and trying to break away, tears streamed down his face something he doesn't do, he screamed, making Tori cry silently.

"Be careful he has most likely broken his wrist." The nurse shouted above the loudness and screams. "Someone call the police too please." The nurse said comfortingTori. Beck silently sat down on the floor holding his wrist on his shoulder.

"That's better, right Marie can you take him to the X-ray ward and get him checked out please." The nurse said clapping her hands.

Beck silently climbed up and followed the tall man down the hall way tears still falling.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update on Friday, I was so ill still a bit sniffy now ;( loads of homework, and my maths grade was well... AWFUL! so I've been practising and revising :) Also, you remember that English essay thingy O did like two weeks ago guess what! :o I got the highest mark in my class, for those that do levels in England you'll understand what I meant when I say I got a 6A/7C :D Anyway I'll stop wasting your time :) Again, I'm sorry I didn't update on Friday :)

"Hey Tori." Beck said walking into her room, he handed her a bunch of flowers with his good hand. His other hand was dislocated and hung loosely in a sling.

"Hey Beck, how are the twins?" Tori asked, having fully regained her memory.

"Much better, the doc says you and the twins can be discharged today!" Beck said sighing, finally his precious family were coming home.

Beck folded the few clothes that they had brought, he packed them in the suitcase, and collected the cards that brightly lit the room.

"Tori! beck!" Shouted an excited voice, which suddenly came running into the room.

Her red hair flying behind her. She grinned, flinging her Arms around them both she had missed them both.

"Cat! God your fast, but I told you not to run off!" Andre said making hardly any sense. He stood against the wall panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Hey guys!" Tori said grinning.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Cat asked giggly.

"Excited, I can go home!" Tori said climbing out of bed. Cats searched the room, she suddenly ran out on the room, And quickly behind her.

"You even look sexy in a hospital gown!" Beck purred playfully licking his lips and walking towards Tori his eyes almost grinning. He kissed Tori's neck and placed his one good hand below her hips.

"Beck! No!" Tori laughed, "get off, we should have learned from the consequences!" Tori cried through giggles as she tried to push Beck of him.

"Come on! One kiss!" Beck moaned, pulling his cute puppy dog face.

"No Beck! I need to get change, then we can leave! I haven't seen the twins in like three weeks! Anyway we have stuff to do, like tell our parents about Beck Junior!" Tori said raising her eyebrows.

"Tell your parents about what exactly?" Ms Vega said tapping her left heel impatiently.


	20. Chapter 20

Here's an extra chapter for missing out on Friday :) What would you prefer two chatters on Monday or one of Monday and one on Friday? Enjoy!

"Tell your parents about what exactly?" Ms Vega said tapping her left heel impatiently.

"Nothing!" Tori said whirling around quick on her feet.

"Tori Daisy Vega!" Mr Vega said sternly.

"We might as well, there going to find out sooner or later." Beck whispered.

"Tori's Pregnant, it's al my fault Mr and Mrs Vega." Beck said quickly.

"Tori this drama teacher does a lot of these improvisation challenges, I don't understand how telling your parents your pregnant can help your acting, I mean Trina never did anything like this!" Ms Vega said rambling on.

"Mum, I'm not joking I'm pregnant. Look at my notes." Tori said looking down at her bare feet.

"WHAT THE HELL! HAVE WE TAUGHT YOU NOTHING!?" Ms Vega screamed loud enough for the whole hospital to hear. "YOU HAD UNDERAGE SEX!?" She shouted again. "Don't come home tonight, I need to think." She said quietly before walking out Fi the hospital room.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll talk to her, it's just your her baby she thought you knew better." Mr Vega said sympathetically smiling, before walking out.

Tori ran out into the hallway and stared after her two parents walking out.

A/N yes it short but I gave you two chapters so... Erm.. Yeah! :P Also, pleaseure view both chapters, otherwise I won't update for the rest of this week or next :p Thanks to the people that always review love you (not literally) also thanks to the few people that reviewed last chapter lets see if we can make it to 300 :D


	21. Chapter 21

Okay.. Thank you for the reviews. Thanks to hopefaith23 who reviewed both chapters thanks to everyone else that reviewed anyway, and do you want me to update twice on Monday or one Monday, and one Friday. 14 reviews until 300! So please to help, any chapters you haven't reviewed go review :D I'm uploading this today because I was too excited of the hope and possibility of getting 300 reviews :D Sorry that you guys didn't like how you didn't hear about Tori rendering so here's a flashback. Also sorry that my punctation was bad, epically in the last chapter, enjoy and REVIEW :) okay so I was watching the victorious Witt he whole Danny thing where Cat dates Tori's ex and she gives them a cheese attack - heehee cheese attack :D That sounds funny! Anyway Doesn't Tori run funny :D hee hee giggle giggle!

"Come on then, let's go get the twins and lets go!" Beck said taking the suitcase from Tori.

"Thanks." Tori said in barely a whisper, still upset from her argument with her mum.

They walked down the long twisting corridors daydreaming.

She thought her dad would be most angry with her, not her mum. She knew they would be angry but she thought they would be a bit excited, and still love her. She didn't think they would through her out. She couldn't live with Beck in his RV, because there wasn't enough room epically with the twins.

Her and Beck had decided not to tell Beck's parents yet because of mr and Mrs' Vegas reactions, Beck wasn't sure of his parents reactions, but they needed to get away, anywhere, but here. But where would they go?

Tori continued to daydream, only being awaken by all the babies cry's in the hospital nursery.

"Where are they!?" Tori said trying desperately to appear more excited.

"At the back towards the left." The nurse said smiling pointing to the twins in the corner. She checked there registration and hospital numbers before walking back into the nursery to collect them.

Minutes later she reappeared holding Cole, another nurse appeared behind her carrying a crying Rebecca having been awoken from her scheduled nap.

Beck was handed Cole, and Tori, Rebecca. Instantly Rebecca quietened recognising Tori. Tori smiled, just what she needed.

They collected their things and Walked silently to the car. Tori strapped them both in the back and sat next to Beck. She fell onto his lap, and looked up at him. He smiled sympathetically.

"It will be okay, I promise," Beck said kissing her hair.

"No it won't we I have no where to go! My parents hate me, and where are we even going?!" Tori shouted through tears at 300mph

"It will be fine! Anyway it's a surprise, you'll find out when we get there," Bec said smiling mischievously and turning on the engine.

Tori sat back in her chair sulking slightly. She stared out the window looking at the outside of the hospital.

"Stop sulking! I thought you liked surprises anyway!" Beck laughed.

"No I don't!" Tori sighed crossly folding her arms over her chest and scowling.

"Someones grumpy!" Beck laughed tickling her chin.

"BECK LOOK ON THE GOD DAMN ROAD!" Tori shouted,

suddenly making Beck jump and swerve the car even more. Tori shrieked and the kids burst into tears and screams. He gained control of the car, eventually.

"I'm sorry," Beck said solemnly.

"It's okay," Tori quivered shaking.

Her head filled with thoughts of the car crash, the car swerving and speeding straight into the and her ears being filled with the kids screams and tears. Her scream piercing the air. The tires having no longer any control, and the pedestrians stares and shouts. Then, forgetting who Beck and the kids were. Forgetting she was even pregnant.

Beck stared straight ahead willing himself not to cry, this must of been what it was like for Tori, feeling like it was her fault.

Flashback

"She is starting to regain her memory, she can remember Cole and Rebecca, and the accident, anyway you can go inside and speak to her, I'm not sure if she can Remember you, go find out honey," The nurse said smiling, and placing her hand on his shoulder. Beck couldn't quite work out if she was genuinely being sympathetic or if it was just another women that had the eye for him.

He walked into Tori's allocated room, fingers crossed she would remember him.

"Hi!" Tori chirped looking up from her magazine. She folded it up and put it down next to her.

"I have some questions," she said rummaging around in her bedside draw.

"Ask away," Beck said, fingers still crossed.

"Okay, I can remember you going out with Jade, then that thing, erm...what was it called -"

"Improvisation Challenge," Beck reminded Tori.

"Yeah that's it, so there was the improvisation challenge, then something happened which made you break up. Then, we quit the improvisation challenge because we wanted to, something happened; I'm not sure what but we broke up, why? And how did we get back together?" Tori asked reading from her notebook.

"We broke up because Jade suddenly kissed me and you saw, but I didn't kiss her, we got back together after I explained," Beck said filling in the gaps.

"Okay, now. Remember!" Tori said grinning, "This won't change anything right? I mean I still love you a lot!" Tori said fingers crossed under the covers that Beck would still love her, even though secretly she couldn't really remember, but his love for her was genuine and maybe he had just made her fall in love for him all over again.

End of flashback

Tori continued to stare out of the window willing herself to remember falling for Beck for the first time, she loved him now still but she wanted to know what made her fall in the first place beside his amazing hair. A tear escaped her eye sliding down her nose, and falling onto her checkered top alternating Blue, green and purple.

Beck focused on the road, never had he wanted to cry but he did now. He wasn't sure if Tori liked him the way she did, she had crushed on him for years, why didn't he take the opportunity then? Before Sikowitz's physco idea, before the stupid car crash. Before he had to make her Pregnant. Before Tori lost her memory.

Thankfully Beck arrived outside a large highly decorated building. He parked the car quickly and climbed out. He opened Tori's door, and helped her out, they got the kids out and there four suitcases which they had packed the most important things in a rush last night.

Beck placed the twins in there double stroller, he placed the suitcases on a trolley and pushed it into the automatic doors which opened helpfully.

He strolled over to the reception dress, and smiled his dazzling smile making the women at the desk grin back madly.

"Hi I have a reservation for Blockwell beach apartment for the next four months." Beck said handing over a brown envelope and much to Tori's confusion.

"Ah yes Beckett and Tori Oliver, I'll have someone help you with your luggage right away please give me a minute." The helpful receptionist said picking up the phone and calling someone to help them.

"Tori Oliver?' Tori said raising her eyebrows, but grins all the same.

"Yeaahh, it sounds cute anyway we still have two months left of being man and wife, so I'm using it!" Beck laughed.

A muscular man arrived almost instantly and loaded the luggage onto a bigger trolley and guided the couple and the kids to a cottage that backed straight onto a beech.

Tori instantly flipped her flip flops off letting the powder like sand mould into her feet and tickle in between her toes.

The guide showed them to a big apartment, with glass doors and balcony, he unlocked the door giving the keys to Beck and took the big suitcases into the long hallway.

"Breakfast is from 7-11, unless you are doing self service, have a nice evening and if there are any questions or enquires just ring reception the numbers are stored on the phone, cleaning services come every other day at 2pm, call reception if there's any problems with that time. Enjoy your stay." The bellboy explained, before leaving them.

"Beck?" Tori said narrowing her eyes yet trying to hide her grin inside, it was paradise. The villa was huge, it had its own pool, and backed onto the beach. There was a residents pool to use also, the villa had five bedrooms more than enough and they were all ensuites. The kitchen was large and decorative, very classy ceramic tiles which alternated black and white. There was a indoor cinema, dinning area, front room, two bathrooms DOWNSTAIRS. Let alone upstairs. There bedroom had a large balcony accompanied with sun loungers and tables.

"How did you afford this, it's amazing!" Tori said Grinning and looking around in ewe.

"Savings and a little help from mum and dad." Beck said grinning back. One by one he took the suitcases upstairs and they began to unpack before each changing into there swimwear.

Tori changed into a turquoise bikini, Beck in a red swim shorts, Cole in a yellow bee costume, whilst Rebecca was in a matching one but pink, both had cute little sun hats and glasses. Tori smothered them in sun cream, and packed bags for the pool.

She carried them downstairs to find Beck relaxed on the sofa, she grinned, his hair lazy spread in the pillow, his stomach bare showing off his muscles. Tori set the twins down of the floor and ran over trying to be quiet. She bent down about to tickle his chin, when he suddenly grabbed Tori, making her fall on him in giggles. She kissed him, and tried to sit up, but he pulled her back down again.

"Get off I need a tan!" Tori giggled. Trying her to best to push him off, having failing miserably.

"You have four mounts but let's go anyway." Beck laughed stealing one more kiss.

They climbed up Beck helping her up, and picked up the twins and the bags and walked hand in hand down to the pool.

"I'm going to get a drink do you want one babe?" Beck asked.

"Sure can I have some coke please Hun." Tori said looking up from her magazine.

"Yeah, the twins will be fine they have there armbands and there right in front of you, and there with there new friends mum anyway, she said its fine she'll stay with them." Beck explained, he kissed Tori's hair before walking of towards the bar.

Tori smiled and set down her magazine, she pushed down her shades and shut her eyes to sunbathe.

Her eyes were barely closed for five minutes before she heard a loud cough to wake her up. She jumped slightly and fluttered open her eyelashes.

Stood in front of her was a muscular, tanned and good looking surfer. His bottom past of his wetsuit was on, the rest hanging off showing his strong built body, and six pack. His dirty blonde hair looked glossy, aimlessly beautiful, and wet from the earlier surfing. He set his red and yellow surfboard against the sun lounger.

"Hey Sexy, I'm Chase, you are?" The handsome man said attempting to flirt.

"Not interested." Tori said under her breath, barely looking up to see the frustrated Chase.

"Come on beautiful, let's get away somewhere private, my apartment?" He said winking making Tori cringe and want to laugh.

"I said no don't you listen." Tori said annoyed.

"I know you want to." He said flashing his pearly white teeth. He sat down practically on top of Tori, and kissed her neck, placing his right hand behind her neck, and his other on her breasts, "Gonna let me have a peak then?' He laughed cockily, peaking behind her frilly bikini top, Tori grimaced and moved her head looking to the side, she tried to climb up but he immediately pushed her back down and used his heavy weight to pin her down.

Tori took sharp and short deep breaths trying to stop herself from screaming and worrying the kids. She held her hand protectively on her stomach keeping his heavy body from her unborn baby.

With one swift action he had picked her up, causing a commotion with the very few others around the pool.

"GET OFF ME!" Tori screamed loudly to draw attention to her. She thrashed and moved about widely to try and get of his secure tightening grip.

"Get off her!" One man shouted

"Leave her!" Another shouted.

The muscular man ignored the comments.

"Mummy!" Rebecca cried metres away from them both.

"Dudu!" Cole shouted pointing behind Chase and Tori. Tori tried to turn around in his arms but he pinned her against him tightly.

"Who the heck are they and who's Dudu?" Chase questioned pausing for a second.

"He meant daddy, and I'm his daddy," Beck shouted appearing suddenly, he dropped the glasses, the glass and ice smashing every where, and the drinks pouring over the floor.

"Step away from her." Beck growled.

"Or what." He laughed.

A/N Fewf I'm exhausted! This is the longest chapter I ever wrote so I really hope you like it! It took me even longer to check it but hopefully it's perfect :D PLEASE review! We're 12 reviews away from 300! I love you guys! Below are the links for the kids and Tori's costumes :)

The kids costumes:

. /search?q=cute+baby+swimsuitsd|5nEq_ZQeplL_wM:

Tori's Bikini:

. /search?um=1d|BO8TSsr0xW4ZPM:

A/N god I'm exhausted longest 'chapter' of my life, five and a half pages on word! I hope your impressed, it took me aaaagggeess to check it! I really hoped you like it :) I used all your advice!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys :D Just to let you know I'm looking for a beta for victorious and Icarly :) Also, I have a new iCarly story: iSeventeen and Pregnant, go read and review ;) Have you noticed how awful Carly's style is!

"I can't believe you did that." Tori said shaking her head.

"It's just when I saw him with you, I don't know," Beck sighed, "I got angry." Beck said pouting with an enormously large swollen lip.

"Your lucky someone didn't call the police, or kick us out of here."" Tori said raising her eyebrows, "hold still a sec." She said dapping on his lip with a antiseptic wipe, making Beck suck in breath.

"Stop being a big baby it's your fault, and I still have to do all your cuts and bruises on your back." Tori said gazing into his soft brown eyes.

"Can't we just skip to the bedroom scene." Beck pleaded.

"Don't you learn your lesson? I'm pregnant for crying out loud!" Tori said spinning Beck round and nursing his cuts on his back.

"Speaking of baby's, we need to make a name list." Beck said tensing his muscles from the stinging sensation.

"Okay, I'm done now anyway, get the twins, I'll just pack away." Tori said taking charge, and clearing away the first aid kit.

"Okay." Beck said going into the playroom to get the twins.

Tori shoved two pens and a notebook in her bag, and her new A-Z of baby names book she recently brought.

"Ready?" Beck asked coming into the kitchen with Rebecca and Cole in each arm.

"Yeah, let's go to the beach." Tori asks swinging her bag into her shoulder, and taking Cole from Beck's left arm.

Tori and Beck walked hand in hand down to there private section of the beach and put there stuff down on the sun loungers. Tori whipped her top and bottoms off revealing a navy and white stripy bikini. She set her brown sunglasses on her head, and kicked of her flip flops before relaxing comfortably, her knees propping her up.

"Shall we go build a castle?" Beck said bending down to talk to Rebecca and Cole.

"Yeee!" Rebecca said grin in and clapping her hands.

"Come on Tori, it's there first castle!" Beck said grinning.

"I just sat down!" Tori whined but climbing up all the same.

Beck throw Tori on his back and followed the kids down to the damper part of the sand.

Tori sat down pulling Cole onto her lap.

"Wait where's Becky?" Tori said panicked. Beck immediately jumped up spotting her straight away, she was waddling straight for the sea, Beck ran ahead, grabbing Becky before she could reach the sea.

"You gave us a fright!' Beck said kissing her cheek, and spinning her round on the spot.

"Sowy!' Rebecca said sucking her thumb. Tori and Cole ran down, relieved that Rebecca was safe. Tori letting out a sigh, Cole giggling and copying her, making them all laugh.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! I'm not dead :D I dislocated my elbow and fractured my arm and the cast finally came off and I wanted to update once before Christmas! My next update will be after my holiday, so I'll get back into updating after new year :) MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO MY WONDERFUL READERS AND REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU GUYS! SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEW YEAR :)

"Come on Becky, eat the bananas for mummy!" Tori cooed trying to get Rebecca to eat her breakfast.

"No mummy!" Becky whined sucking her thumb.

"Becky! You didn't eat your cornflakes, or your toast so eat the bananas sweetie!" Tori said trying to push the banana is Becky's mouths.

"I want eggy bweed!" Becky said facing the other way.

"Okay, then just stay there I'll feed Cole." Tori said walking to Cole.

"Eat all your cornflakes like a good boy." Tori said giving Cole a bowl of cornflakes.

"NO!" Cole screamed, throwing his bottle across the kitchen.

"Cole Oliver!" Tori said shocked. She unstrapped him and placed him on her hip. "Your going in the pen now."

"No mummy!" Cole shouted crying.

"No Cole you threw your sippy cup, you can stay in the pen for ten minutes." Tori said ignoring Coles pleads.

"MUMMY!" Cole screamed kicking and wriggling in Tori's arms.

"Cole stop." Tori said walking over to the play pen. "You threw your cup, now be quiet, you can come out in ten minutes when the timer goes off." Tori said placing Cole in the playpen and walking back over to Rebecca, making Cole scream for attention.

"Cole stop screaming!" Tori shouted.

"Morning!" Beck said kissing Tori.

"Morning," Tori said not looking up, "Becky, eat the bananas sweetie." Tori sighs.

"What's wrong babe?" Beck asks sitting on the island.

"Cole threw his sippy cup, and Becky is refusing to eat her bananas and were gonna be late for school!" Tori said all at once. Tori put down the bowl on Becky's table and stood up to clean the counter.

"Go upstairs and get ready, I'll clean up and dress the twins." Beck said grabbing the cloth from Tori.

"I love you." Tori said kissing Beck.

Tori made her way upstairs, whilst Beck sat down pulling the high chair with Rebecca strapped in towards him.

"Eat the bananas for daddy." Beck cooed, making Rebecca giggle and open her mouth.

Beck finished feeding Becky, he unstrapped her from the high chair and put her down inside the play pen.

"Beck, I'm ready let's go!" Tori said running downstairs.

"Okay, let's go." Beck said grabbing the diaper changing bag, and throwing it on his shoulder.

Beck took Cole and Rebecca from the pen and carried them to the car, and strapped them in there car seats.

Beck pulled up outside the childminders, and climbed out of the car. He picked up Cole in one hand, and Rebecca in the other.

"Hi Anna, sorry were late." Beck said setting the twins down on the soft floor.

"Don't worry, I'm taking the kids to the ball park today, is that okay?" The bubbly blonde women asked.

"Yeah, that's fine I'll pick them up tonight at eight, I'm taking Tori to dinner tonight?" Beck asked.

"Okay, have fun!" She said leading Beck to the door.

"Thanks." Beck said running outside back into his car.

"Let's go, we're already late." Tori said checking her phone.

"Okay, and it's fine to leave the kids with the childminder till eight." Beck said.

"Cool." Tori replied.

"What's your first lesson?" Beck asked.

"Tech, but we've missed it so I have drama with Sikowitz."

"Okay I have drama too with Sikowitz." Beck said pulling into the school parking lot.

Beck and Tori climbed out from the car, and took Tori's hand in his, they pushed open the door, and walked to there lockers retrieving their books.

The only other person in the hallway was another student doing there homework on the floor, it was quarter past ten, so they had missed the first period, and it was halfway through the second period.

The walked down the corridor and turned left, Beck opened the door, and they snuck inside, and took the two available seats next to Cat and Robbie.

"Well, hello there! The two babysitters finally made a show, bit late aren't you?" Jade spat laughing to herself.

"What ever Jade." Tori said sick of Jade interfering.

"Why are you both so late?" Sikowitz asked annoyed.

"Because the twins were acting up, now can we get on with the lesson." Beck said.

"Right, let's warm up! Everyone's an angry bird!" Sikowitz said jumping off the stage.

"Jade can I talk please." Tori said hurrying after Jade.

"No Vega, I have nothing to say to you!" Jade shouted slamming her locker closed.m

"Jade, please!" Tori begged.

"NO!" Jade screamed making Tori slightly jump.

"Jade we need to talk." Beck said appearing suddenly.

"Fine." Jade said simply.

Beck walked towards the janitors closest, closely followed by Jade.

"So she goes with Beck straightaway, what a surprise!" Tori muttered under her breath.

"Ah Jade, Beck! Drive by acting Challenge!" Sikowitz screamed suddenly appearing in the closest with his camcorder.

"Sikowitz now is NOT the time!" Beck growled.

"Right Beck your a hopeless romantic, very handsome guy but desperate for Jades attention your names Dean, Jade your playing hard to get, your beautiful and you think your too good for him, your names Claire, the scene ends with a kiss, GO!" Sikowitz shouts excitedly.

"Claire, please go out with me, I love you!" Beck begged.

"No Dean, I'm too beautiful for you!" Jade said innocently and sweetly.

"Oh, you are but we belong together!" Beck said begging again.

"Dean stop, we are never ever getting back together." Jade said sternly.

"But I love you so much Claire!" Beck said practically in tears.

"Dean Gallagher! I... I... I love you to." Jade says stepping towards Beck.

"I love you more than the stars left in the sky." Beck said stepping forwards, and leaning in, Jade following, the kiss lasted no longer than two minutes, to Jade it was what she missed, to Jade sparks flew, to Beck it was passionless, to Tori it made her feel envious.

"Perfect!" Sikowitz said excitedly. "You both have the leads in my new play for the showcase, I was seeing if you guys still had passion for each other, you guys are gonna make my play perfect!" Sikowitz said shaking his head and grinning.

"What!?" Beck said concern looming in his eyes.

"What!" Jade said barely holding in her excitement.

"What?" Tori said coming round the corner.

"What?" Sikowitz asked clearly amused.


	24. Chapter 24

I lay on my bed, cuddled up with Beck. Normally this would be such a luxury to be in silence.

Yet, Tori felt it was so wrong. The twins had left earlier that day. Left to live with their uncle Sikowitz. That was deffinatly wrong.

She had cried on her own in the bathroom, until Beck had found her.

They sat together and watched a film, until Tori complained she was tired, and they went to bed.

Beck, of course fell asleep instantly. But Tori couldn't. She couldn't sleep in silence.

It was funny, because a month ago, she would of dreamed of silence and peace.

But something was missing. The twins. There screams, cry's, wails, Them. There was no trace of them left.

In a couple of months she would be envious over the fact that she had over looked an opputunity of silence, and peace, and sleep.

Because she would be having a baby, in a few months.

She lay her hands across her stomach, there was a tiny bump, even though she was only three months through. She smiled even so, she was having a baby, her and Beck's baby. But, it felt so wrong not to have Rebecca and Cole there.

She shut her eyes, and quickly fell asleep. Smiling.

* * *

Tori awoke to a sharp stabbing pain in her stomach. She leaned forwards, clutching her stomach.

"Beck!" She moaned.

No response.

"Urghhh, Beck!"

"What, are you having the baby?" He said panicking.

"No. I'm.. I'm… I'm bleeding!" She stammered before bursting into tears.

**A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated in ever so long! Exams, and homework galore, but I am going to try and stay on track now and update once a week. To be honest i was actually debating on deleting this story. I am so proud of you guys constantly reviewing for each chapter. But, I don't like many of the chapters, and there's some parts I didn't like which I added, etc. But I am going to try and keep updating weekly for you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, carry on reviewing for me! And check out my other stories!**


End file.
